


Night-Thoughts

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [7]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Night-Thoughts

He wakes up in the middle of the night. Another nightmare, but it’s just him again this time. No mumbled questions beside him. No reassurances that it’ll be okay. She is there. But she’s slept through. And when his pulse has slowed and his mouth feels less dry, he enjoys the chance to look at her, sleeping. It’s strange how much he enjoys just knowing that she’s there. Just a glance, a look, a moment of reassuring himself that she’s beside him. He’s never seen her illuminated by the first light of the morning. He usually wakes earlier. Or later. But it’s no surprise that she’s still beautiful, in the softer hue of early morning light. 

If he took her away from all this, if they started another life together somewhere, would things get better? Could he go to bed again, not worrying that he might start her awake a few hours later? Might he avoid those tender, awkward moments as she reaches out and holds him, carefully avoiding any comment on tears he might shed? It isn’t what their nights should be like. But each death leaves its mark. And with each act of violence it gets harder to ignore... he likes the puzzle. It is the rest of it that turns his stomach. 

What would it be like? Would she make his breakfast? A different type of sandwich each weekday as seems to please Mrs. Thursday? Would she want to stop working if she had the choice? Maybe... would they have children? Probably not, because he wouldn’t know how to ask. And with all the worries they bring... no, it wouldn’t be wise. Not with the chance that it could be like him, not like her. And no child should suffer to be like him. If they could be like her, though...

It’s just one finger, reaching out to trace her cheek. He has to be careful with that, she’s easily woken. But he’s done it before, simply because it felt impossible not to. And it brings about the most beautiful smile imaginable. It is a vain hope that the simple touch improves her dreams. But he still hopes so, if only to make up for each night interrupted. Hopes, too, that she knows he wouldn’t hold it against her if she chose to sleep away from him for a while, to have a better chance to a full night’s rest.

“Morse,” she whispers, and there’s the softest laughter, accompanying his name. She doesn’t open her eyes, though. Just snuggles back against him, lost in her own world. For a while he continues to watch her, but the sight is so peaceful that he feels that he might sleep another hour or two. It wouldn’t matter if she wants to make sandwiches. Or if she wants to get married. Or what happens next. But it matters that she’s there. It matters that he can drape his arm around her. And that he feels her hair, tickling his shoulder.


End file.
